


Persona World

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: College, New World, Returning Characters, Rewrite, Tokyo - Freeform, somewhat an AU, the device looks like a digivice, velvet room, yosuke graduated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Previously known as Persona: Tokyo Revelations)After graduating in Yasogami High School, Yosuke moved to Tokyo to enroll in Migawa University. When moving there, he would never except he will fight Shadows again along with two old friends and new teammates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I will rewrite this as Persona World, because everytime I write a story, I felt their so crappy and confusing, sometimes I delete them or I just rewrite them. Some ideas in this story were inspired in some stories, so credits to the authors and their stories. Anyway, good luck reading this story!!!

When Yosuke woke up, he was in an office filled with color blue. He remembered he was in a train, sleeping, because he was moving to Tokyo to enroll in Migawa University to take a course in music. 

'Where am I?' Yosuke thought. 

Later, he saw a young woman with white hair and golden eyes wearing entirely in dark blue. 

"It seems you arrive" The woman said. 

"Who are you? Where am I?" Yosuke yelled. "I want some answers!" 

"I forgot to introduce myself" The woman chuckled. "My name is Veronica and you're in the Velvet Room. You will only enter the Velvet Room when you formed a contract" 

'A contract?' He thought. 'I never signed a contract' 

"I know your name is Yosuke Hanamura, because one of my sisters is friends with your best friend and she knows your name" Veronica said. 

'Does she mean Yu?' He thought. 

"My boss isn't here, so I have to give you this" Veronica said as she gave Yosuke something that looks like a device which is color brown and a tarot card. 

"What is this device?" He asked. "I know the tarot card, but what is this?" 

"You will use it for something special when your new journey comes" She answered. "Your journey awaits you" 

As light faded, Yosuke woke up. When he looked around, he realized that the train reached to Tokyo Station. He grabbed his luggage and got out of the train and the station. 

He found his way to Migawa University. He knows his dorm room and knows that his roommate is a girl, since the university allowed boys and girls to be roommates. 

As Yosuke found his dorm room, he entered. He found a girl with short blonde hair and dark eyes. 

"A-Aigis?!" He yelled. 

"Hanamura-san?" Aigis whispered. As she saw him, she high fived him. "It's nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" 

"I enrolled here because they had a course in music" He answered. "What about you?" 

"Everyone in Shadow Operatives went their separate ways, so I thought I should enroll here to know more about human life" She answered. 

"It's good to see you again" He said. 

"Me too" She agreed. "It's been a long time since I last saw you with your team" 

Yosuke saw a device in Aigis's hand that Veronica gave him earlier, but the device is in color yellow. 

"Hey, Veronica gave it to me" He said as he looked at the device that Aigis had. 

"You know her?" She asked. Yosuke nodded. "Doesn't that mean you signed a contract?" 

"Maybe" He answered. 

"Well, school starts tomorrow and I had the uniforms" She said as she grabbed the uniforms. The boys uniform is a white shirt with a black jacket over with a black tie and black pants. The girls uniform is a white shirt with a yellow blazer over with a yellow bowtoe and a platinum-blonde skirt. 

"I kinda like it" Yosuke said. "At least the uniform is nice" 

"We'll be in the same class, which is Class 1-2", Aigis said. 

"You're not a senior?" He asked. 

"I would rather be a freshman" She answered. 

"I guess it's okay" He said. "I need to go out, need some fresh air" 

Yosuke left the room as he went outside the school. Aigis looked at the window and asked, "Will I find a way for him to find his true memories?" 

Later, in the Velvet Room, Veronica was sitting in a chair, three peole who has the same hair color and eye color as her entered. 

"Veronica, he arrived in Tokyo" One of them asked, who is a female and looks like the middle of the three people. 

"I know Elizabeth" Veroica said. "Besides, Margaret knows him" 

"Um, sis, do you think he will remember his memories?" One of the people said, who is a male and looks like the youngest of the three people. 

"I don't know, we are siblings, Theodore and we used to be his assistants" Veronica said sadly. "Until he sacrificed himself to saved our world" 

"It's okay, I will make sure he remembers" Elizabeth said. 

"Thank you, Elizabeth, Margaret" Veronica thanked them. "Igor isn't here right now amd we need to complete our duties" The three of the Velvet Siblings left as Veronica wonders what will happen to Yosuke and Aigis.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school. Yosuke and Aigis were walking together to find their homeroom classroom.

"I hope our homeroom teacher is good" Yosuke said. "King Moron is my homeroom teacher back then and then it's that teacher who is worse than King Moron"

"Hanamura-san, we arrived" Aigis said as she and Yosuke arrived at their homeroom class.

"Thanks for reminding me, Aigis" He thanked her.

As they arrived, they found two seats in the leaf and they decided to sit there. Later, a young woman with long black hair and brown eyes entered, she was wearing a pink work jacket, brown long skirt and brown high heels.

"Hello, I'm Erika Jungo" The teacher introduced herself. "I'm a new teacher here and I'm 24 years old. Just call me Erika-sensei. I need some introductions"

As the students, including Yosuke and Aigis introduced themselves, Erika said that they could talk to each other or left the classroom early, since the school doesn't have lessons to teach today.

Yosuke and Aigis were talking about the devices that Veronica gave them.

"What does it do?" Yosuke wondered.

"I don't know" Aigis answered. "She never explained to us what does it do"

"What are you guys talking about?" Erika said as she walked to them. Yosuke and Aigis hide the devices in their pockets.

"Talking about our daily lives" Yosuke answered.

As Yosuke answered her question, she left them.

"That's a close end" Yosuke said as he and Aigis left the classroom.

They went back to their dorm room as Yosuke turned on the TV.

"Today we have a murder case" The reported in the TV said. "The name of the victim is Izumi Rekano, a senior in Migawa High School. Today we'll ask some witnesses if they know who is the culprit"

As the reporter went to some witnesses, one of them said, "It looks like some sort of creature, after I saw it. A teenager who looks like he's from college said it's a Shadow or something"

'Shadow?!' Yosuke and Aigis thought.

"Our new journey has something to do with them" Aigis said.

"Yeah, we might also enter a new world" Yosuke said. "We should go outside so people won't hear us"

Aigis agreed as they outside.

As they were talking and walking, they arrived in an alley of Migawa University.

"People couldn't hear us if we're here" Yosuke said.

"Somehow, I have a feeling we know that man that the witness mentioned" Aigis said.

"I agree with you, Aigis" Yosuke said. "Somehow, I have a feeling he may be Kanji or Yu"

As they were talking, a stange portal appeared behind them.

"What is this?" Yosuke said as he touched the portal. "We should go inside to see what's going on"

Aigis agreed as they went inside the portal.

Inside the portal, the sky was red and there was a rural area there.

"What is this place?" Yosuke said. "For some reason, this place is so familiar"

"I agree with you, Yosuke-san" Aigis said. "There's something about this place, it's like we met before, before we met at the P-1 Grand Prix"

"Yeah" Yosuke said.

They decided to look around this place, after looking around, they saw Shadows.

"Oh crap!" Yosuke yelled. "Shadows!"

As more Shadows surround them, they heard a voice. 

_Swipe the tarot card to the device_

As they heard the voice, they decided to swipe the card to the device. Blue light surround them and Yosuke and Aigis whispered, "Per....so....na...."

After the blue light disappeared, they saw Jiraiya and Palladion.

"Hey, Jiraiya" Yosuke yelled happily.

"Let's do this, Hanamura-san" Aigis commanded.

"Garu" Yosuke yelled as Jiraiya summonded a wind attack with the Shadows disappearing.

"Swift Strike" Aigis yelled as Palladion summond a strike attack defeating all of the Shadows.

After the Shadows were defeated, Jiraiya and Palladion disappeared to their tarot cards.

"This new power could let us summon our Personas" Yosuke said.

"I agree" Aigis said. "We need to go back"

Yosuke saw the portal that they entered earlier.

"Let's go!" Yosuke yelled as he and Aigis entered the portal.

After entering, they arrived at their dorm room.

"The world that we entered is so familair" Yosuke stated. "I wanna know what made me think of that"

"Let's not jump into conclusions" Aigis said. "It's late already"

Yosuke saw that the time was 10:30 PM.

"Yeah, let's go to sleep" Yosuke suggested as they went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When Yosuke woke up, he found himself in the Velvet Room again.

He found Veronica, but this time, she's not alone, she was with a man with long nose.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" The man with the long nose said. "I see we had a new guest, it means he formed a contract"

"C-Contract?" Yosuke asked.

"What he means is that if you were able to enter the Velvet Room, you will form a contract, the contract have you the ability to summon more than one Persona and you could also fuse Personas" Veronica explained.

'More than one Personas' Yosuke thought. 'Yu and Aigis had that power'

"Who are you?" Yosuke asked the man with long nose.

"Oh, my apologies, I forget to introduce myself" The man with the long nose said. "My name is Igor. Once you enter the Velvet Room before, your new journey begins"

"I have a question" Yosuke said. "Am I dreaming or something? I woke up and I think I'm too early to wake up"

"Don't worry" Veronica said. "You're still sleeping in the real world, the Velvet Room is the realm of your conciousness. There's something I wanna give you"

She gave him a box, inside were the seven devices that he and Aigis use to summon their Personas and seven tarot cards.

"If you find new Persona users, gave them these so they could summon their Personas" She explained to him. "Also, one more thing"

Veronica touched Yosuke's forehead, when touching his forehead, a flashblack was shown.

_"Your Majesty_ _" A girl with long blond hair said, kneeling her right knee. She wore a long, white, silky dress and a white crown. She somehow looks like Aigis, but she doesn't look like a robot, instead, she looks like a normal human_

_"What is it?" A boy with brown hair said. He wore a prince-like attire and a crown. He somehow looks like Yosuke._

_"He will arrive here soon" She said._

_"You mean my fiancé?" The boy asked. She nodded._

_Later, the door was open. A man who has silver hair entered. He looks like Yu, but he wears civilian attire._

_"Guys" The boy with silver hair said. "Something's going on, the Shadows are attacking us"_

_"What?!" The boy with_ _the brown hair and the girl with blonde hair yelled. "They're here already?"_

_"Hurry!" The boy with silver hair yelled. "Before it's too late. We promise him to protect this world!"_

When the flashback disappeared, Veronica removed her hands from the head, as Yosuke wondered what was going on.

'What was that?' Yosuke thought as the Velvet Room flashed with bright light. He found himself in his dorm room and he saw the box in his bed, as he stretch his arms and got out of the bed, he found that Aigis was gone.

'She probably went to class' Yosuke thought as he ate some toast bread and wore his school uniform as he went to his classroom.

As Yosuke entered the classroom, he found Aigis sitting in her seat and he sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

"I was thinking about the world we entered and I have a feeling that someone will enter that world" Aigis said. "Yosuke-san, I have a question, what do you think what's going on in this city?"

"I don't know" Yosuke answered. "I think it will be like Inaba with murder cases going on and we will save people like how me and my team did before"

"It's late already, shouldn't Erika-sensei be in class and teach?" Aigis said.

"Yeah, it's 7:40 already and she still wasn't here" Yosuke agreed with her. "Something is going on around here"

Later, a voice was heard about the campus.

_Attention everyone, one of the teachers, Erika Jungo wasn't here today, she was reported missing, nobody should leave this until the police arrive. Please stay here to interrogate._

After it ended, murmurs were heard everywhere. Students couldn't stop talking about it.

"Something's going on around here, Yosuke-san" Aigis said. "I think she was captured by Shadows"

"Yeah" Yosuke agreed with her. "But we need to stay here, because the police will interrogate us and they wouldn't believe about Personas and Shadows"

Later, the police arrived as each of them dropped out of the police car and pulled out their guns.

"Nobody is leaving until we find some suspects" One policeman said.

"That's unfair" One student murmured. "We have alibis and we didn't do anything"

"She's right" One student yelled. "We're just innocent people who attend to school"

"Everybody, please be quiet" A familiar voice yelled towards the students. He wore a gray shirt with a red necktie, pants and dark brown shoes and carries a black jacket. "This is a case going on, so I expected all of you to be quiet"

'That voice, it's so familiar' Yosuke thought. As he look around to see who it is, it was Ryotaro Dojima, Yu's uncle and Nanako's father.

"Dojima-san!" Yosuke yelled as he waved his arms. As Dojima looked to see who it was, he saw Yosuke.

"Yosuke, what are you doing here?" Dojima said as he shaked hands with him. "It's nice to see you again, why are you here again?"

"I moved here to enroll in Migawa University" Yosuke said.

"I see" Dojima said. "Can you guys release him from interrogation? He was a friend of my nephew and he solved the murder cases along with his friends in Inaba"

"Can you also do it to my friend?" Yosuke asked, pointing at Aigis. "She knows about them"

"Okay, I'll do it" Dojima said. "Come with me"

Dojima, Yosuke amd Aigis ride on the police car and went to the police station. They went to the interrogation room.

"This way, we can talk about the Shadows that you two know about" Dojima said as he sat in a chair. "Who is she anyway?"

"This is Aigis" Yosuke introduced Aigis to Dojima. "She's a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, robots who are Persona users, her home island, which is Tatsumi Port Islamd, have Shadows there when it strikes midnight, her school back turn turns into a place called Tartaros, which is a home for Shadows"

"I see" Dojima said. "Can you tell me what you know about the murder cases?"

Yosuke and Aigis explaine to him about the world that they entered, the device that they use to summon their Personas and a murder case that they heard in the news where the victim, was apparently killed by a Shadow.

"Okay, I understand that you guys are trying to say" Dojima said. "Guys, save this city for me, because Shadows might killed all of us in this city and it will be a huge trouble, since everyone, except for you two, doesn't have Personas"

"Don't worry, I have a box which has the devices and the tarot cards, this way, we could find new Persona users" Yosuke explained to him. "Somehow, I had a feeling that Erika was kidnapped by Shadows"

"I agree with Hanamura-san" Aigis said. "If there are missing people and we found them, we could give them the devices and let them join our team"

"But I don't know what we should name our team" Yosuke said.

"We'll do that tomorrow, Yosuke-san" Aigis said. "We're going right now"

"Bye Yosuke, Aigis, be safe" Dojima said.

As Yosuke and Aigis exited the police station, they saw many police cars with students inside for interrogating.

"Don't worry, we'll save Erika-sensei" Yosuke said. "I'm sure of it"

"We'll do it tomorrow" Aigis said as they went back to the university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say something. There will be no Social Links, because I will be confused which characters represent them and I don't know how the Social Links progresses. Anyway, I hope you understand. Also, if you don't like the story, sorry, I try my best to make it better for you to read.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, there's no school, so Yosuke and Aigis went explore in the university to find their teacher, Erika Jungo. Yosuke had the box that Veronica gave him.

"This place is huge" Yosuke stated.

"Tokyo is such a huge city" "Indeed" Aigis agreed. "But we should find Erika-sensei"

Yosuke nodded. However, he and Aigis heard a ringtone in his flip phone.

As he took his phone, the caller was Naoto Shirogane, one of the members of the Investigation Team and pressed the green cellphone on the screen.

"Naoto?" Yosuke called.

_"Thank goodness you called" Naoto said. "I'm in Tokyo right now, because Dojima-san told me everything that you told him, so I thought I should went there to investigate with you and Aigis"_

"What about Chie and the others?" Yosuke asked. "Shouldn't they come here?"

_"Yukiko-senpai saod that she should stay at the Amagi Inn, Teddie decided to take care of Nanako, Chie and Kanji stay here for school and Rise is busy for her work as an idol" Naoto said. "Anyway, where are you guys?"_

"We're in Migawa University" Yosuke said.

_"I will be there" Naoto said as she ended their phone conversation._

"Naoto will be here" Yosuke told Aigis. "She will help us with the case"

"Okay, we will be waiting for her" Aigis stated.

30 minutes later, Naoto arrived at Migawa University and found Yosuke and Aigis. She was still wearing her school uniform in Yasogami High, but her hair was longer and she doesn't wear her blue cap.

"So, what is this about?" Naoto asked.

Yosuke and Aigis explained to her about their teacher's kidnapping, the world that they entered two days ago and the device and the tarot cards that they received.

"I see" Naoto said. "If she disappeared, my theory is that she was in this world that you guys mentioned, but I think I couldn't summon my Persona and I don't have the device and the tarot card that you guys had"

"Don't worry, I'll give you these" Yosuke said as he opened the box and gave her a device that is color blue and a tarot card with Sukuna-Hikona inside it.

"This is....." Naoto said in disbelief. "Thank you for this, where did you get that?"

"Someone I know" Yosuke answered. "Okay, let's go to the pathway of that world"

Yosuke, Aigis and Naoto arrived at the alley of the university, later, a portal appeared before them.

"Is this the pathway to that world?" Naoto asked. Yosuke nodded.

Yosuke, Aigis and Naoto entered the portal. When they entered, Yosuke and Aigis realized they're in a different place, it was a kingdom with stars as houses, interiors and decorations. They saw a sign that read, Star Kingdom.

"I guess that's the name of this place" Naoto said.

As they walked around, multiple shadows appeared right before them.

"Shit!" Yosuke yelled. "Shadows again!"

Yosuke swiped his tarot card to his device and summoned Jiraiya.

Aigis did the same and summoned Palladion.

Naoto saw what they did, she did the same, blue light surrounded her, after it disappeared, she saw Sukuna-Hikona.

'This power' Naoto thought. 'I never thought I would do that'

"Garu!" Yosuke yelled as Jiraiya summoned a wind attack.

"Kill Rush!" Aigis yelled as Palladion did a strike damage.

"Megidola!" Naoto yelled as Sukuna-Hikona did a physical attack.

After the Shadows disappeared, Yosuke, Aigis and Naoto ran to the castle, as they arrived at the castle, they saw Erika, lying on the ground, with a Shadow that looks like a giant moon.

"Erika-sensei!" Aigis yelled as she ran to her. "Please wake up!"

"What did you do to her?" Yosuke asked, yelling at the Shadow. "Guess we had no choice!"

Yosuke, Aigis and Naoto summoned their weapons, Yosuke with his kunai, Aigis with her firearms and Naoto with her pistol as they are ready to fight.

"Brave Blade!" Yosuke yelled as Jiraiya summoned a physical damge.

"Fatal End!" Aigis yelled as Paladion did a slash damage in two hits.

"Tempest Slash!" Naoto yelled as Sukuna-Hikona did a physical damage.

The shadow summoned a severe fire attack and Aigis almost lost her health.

"Dia!" Yosuke yelled as Jiraiya healed Aigis.

"Swift Swike!" Aigis yelled as Palladion did a strike attack. It weakened the Shadow as Yosuke, Aigis and Naoto did an All-Out Attack to the Shadow. After that, the Shadow fainted and disappeared.

"I guess we won" Yosuke said. However, they heard something. There was a tornado around the kingdom, it disappeared the red fog in the sky and the sky was dark blue.

"What is that?" Yosuke asked as he held Erika.

"Maybe it has to do with those Shadows" Aigis answered. "Something's going on in this world"

"Come on, let's go, we need to talk to your teacher about it" Naoto said as Yosuke and Aigis nodded their heads as they ran to find the portal to return to their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how flip phones work if you call someone, so sorry about that. I'll make a new chapter later. Good luck reading and I hope you'll like this story!


	5. Chapter 5

When Yosuke woke up, he realized he was in the Velvet Room again and he saw Veronica alone.

"Sorry if I summoned you here" Veronica apologized.

"No, it's okay" Yosuke said.

"Here, there's something I wanna give you" She said as she gave him a tarot card. "This way, you could switch Personas in an another arcana"

"Thank you" He thanked her. "By the way, do you know about that world that me and my friends entered?"

"It's called the Shadow World" She answered. "It is the world where Shadows were created and officially lived"

"I see" Yosuke said. "What do you know about that world?"

"You will know soon" Veronica answered.

As light surround the room, Yosuke woke up to find he was in his dorm room and found Aigis reading.

"Good morning" Aigis said. "Erika-sensei was finally healed and she will teach in our class again, but she will ask some questions to us"

"I see" Yosuke said. "Where's Naoto?"

"She will stay here for a while to investigate with us, she will enroll in the high school branch of Migawa University as a senior" She answered.

"So she will join with us on our mission, right?" He asked. Aigis nodded. "Well, I should eat breakfast"

As Yosuke ate breakfast, he took a shower, changed into his school uniform and hide the box in the pocket of his jacket. He and Aigis left their dorm room and went to their class.

As they went to their classrooms, students were murmuring

"I heard that Erika-sensei returned" One student murmured.

"I hope she's okay" Another student murmured.

"I'm glad that the police won't interrogate us anymore" Another student murmured. "They think we're criminals and that we're the reponsible for Erika-sensei's disappearance"

"Silence!" Erika yelled as she entered the classroom. Everyone stopped murmuring and went to their seats. "I hope you guys are happy that I'm happy. Stop talking about my disappearance. Anyway, let's start the lesson"

After class ended, students were running towards the hallyway, Yosuke and Aigis were about to leave to meet with Naoto until Erika interrupt them.

"You two, what is going on?" Erika asked. "I entered in that world and I was attacked by some creature. Just what the hell is going on?"

"Save them for later, we're meeting with our underclassman" Yosuke said. "Come with me"

Erika followed Yosuke's orders as she, Yosuke and Aigis went to a house.

"This is where Naoto-san temporarily live" Aigis said as she knocked the door. Someone opened the door and saw Yosuke, Aigis and Erika. It was Naoto, she wearing a white school blazer with a blue jacket over, a blue skirt and brown shoes.

"Hi Yosuke-senpai, Aigis" Naoto said. "I'm guessing that's your teacher, Erika Jungo"

"Yep, that's her" Yosuke answered. "Erika-sensei, this is Naoto Shirogane, a detective who was my underclassman when we used to went in the same school"

"Okay, tell me what's going on, I need some answers!" Erika yelled.

Yosuke and Naoto explained to her about their story. The murders in Inaba, the Midnight Channel, the Investigation Team, how they find their Personas, the culprit, Tohru Adachi and Izanami-no-Okami.

Aigis also explained to her about her story. That she's a Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, the SEES, Tartarus, the Evoker, Nyx, Minato's fate as the Great Seal, her Wild Card ability, the Abyss of Time and Erebus.

"So let me get this straight" Erika said. "You guys summoned those creatures called Personas and you guys save the world by defeating those creature called Shadows, am I correct?"

"Yeah, only people who have the device and the tarot cards that we had can summon Personas" Yosuke answered.

"Give them to me" Erika said, confidently.

"Huh?" Yosuke, Aigis and Naoto asked in confusion.

"I know it's weird, but I wanna join your team" Erika said. Yosuke's eyes widened, Naoto's expression was changed and Aigis was crying.

"I can't believe it" Aigis said as she wiped her tears.

"I wanna fight with you guys, we will get to know each other and we will be friends, right?" Erika said, smiling.

"Of course we will let you join our team and we could be friends" Naoto said. "But I don't know what we should call our team"

As they were thinking what theu shoudl name the team, Yosuke stood up.

"Let's call it SWET" He suggested. Naoto, Aigis and Erika were confused at what the team name means. "It means Shadow World Execution Team, Shadow World is the name of the world that we went, someone told me what is the name, Execution is that we killed Shadows and that Team is that we work as a team"

"I like that, Yosuke-senpai" Naoto cheered. "Okay, we'll officially name our team, SWET, also known as Shadow World Execution Team"

"I never knew you would think of that" Aigis said.

"It came out of my mind" Yosuke said. "By the way, Erika-sensei, I forgot to give you this"

He gave her a device, which is color violet and a tarot card with a Persona on it.

"The Persona in the tarot card is Callisto from the Star Arcana" Yosuke told her. "I hope you will take good care of it"

"Of course I will!" Erika yelled.

"Anyway, we need to know if there will be more victims in the Shadow World" Naoto stated. "This way, we could save them and convinced them to join our team"

"Yeah, our team will be expanded and we will have new teammates" Yosuke said happily. "I can't wait for this!"

"I'm looking forward to it" Aigis said. "Anyway, we should go back, it's nighttime already"

Yosuke, Naoto and Erika agreed as Erika and Naoto went back to their houses and Yosuke and Aigis to their dorm room.

Later, in the Velvet Room, a teenager with gray hair was sitting in a chair. He was with a girl who has the same hair and eye color as Veronica. 

"Margaret, I'm worried that he won't remember that we met before" The boy with gray hair said. "We used to be fiancés, but he sacrificed himself to save the Persona World, because of this, the Persona World turned into the Shadow World, it used to be a world where Personas lived, but now, it's a world where Shadows lived" 

"I know you're worried about that, Yu, but you should find a way to let him remember" The girl whose name was revealed to be Margaret saod. 

"Yeah, but first, I need to restore all of the kingdoms' former glory" The boy whose name was revealed to be Yu said. "The Star Kingdom went back to normal and Personas of the Star Arcana will return there, but I don't know who is the true ruler of the Star Kingdom" 

"A human should rule each kingdom, if they accept to rule the kingdom, they'll have Persona DNA" She said. "You were meant to be the ruler of the Fool Kingdom because you're marring him and you represent the Fool Arcana, but after the Shadows attacked and ruled the Persona World, your royalty was gone" 

"Yeah, that's why I'll have revenge to those Shadows of what they did" He said with determination. 

"But be careful, Shadows are dangerous" She warned him. 

"I'm going to be okay, Margaret" He said happily. "I'll start my new journey starting tomorrow" 

"I'm looking forward to it" She said as Yu disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The Shadow World used to be a home for Personas?! And Yu was royalty and he was the ruler of a kingdom?! You guys never expected that. Who do you guys think is his fiancé? I want to see the comments below. I hope you guys love this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Yosuke was sleeping. However, another flashback was shwon during his sleep.

_"(Name)-san?" The boy who looks like Yu said. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm worried about father" The boy who looks like Yosuke said._

_"You really care about him, right?"_

_"Yeah, he watches over humanity and he cares about them. He helps the other Persona users during their journey, he's the one who awaken the Personas of the Persona users"_

_"Someday, I'll rule the Fool Kingdom, right?"_

_"Yeah, when we got married"_

The flashback ends when Yosuke woke up, it was midnight already.

'Another memory?' Yosuke thought. 'What is going on?'

He saw Aigis starring at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" Yosuke asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I just starred at the sky" Aigis answered. "I was wondering, Naoto never mentioned what is Yu doing right now"

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right" He said when realization hits him. "I remember he said he lives here, so maybe we could see him"

"But we don't know where he is. Maybe we should call him"

"It's midnight, we should get back to sleep" Yosuke said as Aigis nodded and they back to sleep.

The sunlight opens their eyes. They did the same things yesterday as they went to their class.

"Aigis, what do you think will happen to Yu?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know" Aigis answered. "I never think about it. Come on, let's go to class"

During class, Erika talks about literature, Yosuke was looking at the sky, wondering what Yu is doing right now.

After school, Yosuke went outside of the school to call Yu.

_"Yosuke?" Yu called._

"Partner, you're in Tokyo, right?" Yosuke asked.

_"Yeah, why?"_

"I'm here right now with Aigis and Naoto and I'm attending in Migawa University"

_"That's great, I'm enrolling in Tokyo University, which is near towards your school"_

"Partner, something bad happen"

 _"Let me guess, there's a world where Shadows live which is called the Shadow World_ _and you and your new team received the Persona device and the Tarot Cards"_

"How did you know? And that's the name of the device?"

_"Just a hunch. Don't worry, I'll be there, my classmates want to hangout with me, I will see you there"_

"Okay, see you later"

With that, Yosuke ended the phone call and went back to the school.

After school, Yosuke, Aigis, Naoto and Erika were walking towards the school, that is until they saw Yu, wearing a white shirt with a collar and a red tie, with a black jacket over, grey pants and black shoes.

"Yu-senpai!" Naoto yelled. "It's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too, Naoto" Yu said happily. He saw Aigis, Yosuke and Erika. "Hey Yosuke, Aigis. Who is that?"

"That's our teacher, Erika-sensei, she recently joined our team after we saved her" Yosuke said. "What do you know about the Shadow World?"

"Okay, the Shadow World is used to be a world where Personas lived called the Persona World" Yu explained. Yosuke and the others were shocked by this.

"A world where Personas used to live?" Aigis asked. Yu nodded.

"Yeah, the Persona World was split into 24 kingdoms based on their arcanas" Yu explained. "The Fool Kingdom, the Magician Kingdom, the Priestess Kingdom, the Empress Kingdom, the Emperor Kingdom, the Hierophant Kingdom, the Lovers Kingdom, the Chariot Kingdom, the Strength Kingdom, the Hermit Kingdom, the Fortune Kingdom, the Justice Kingdom, the Hanged Man Kingdom, the Death Kingdom, the Temperance Kingdom, the Devil Kingdom, the Tower Kingdom, the Star Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom, the Sun Kingdom, the Judgement Kingdom, the Hunger Kingdom, the Aeon Kingdom and the World Kingdom"

"Wow, there's so many kingdoms" Erika said. "How did you know about them?"

"You will know in the future" Yu answered. Yosuke was confused why Yu said that.

"Each kingdom has a ruler, which represent the arcana that they have" Yu said. "But it turned into the Shadow World when they had an another war"

"A war?" Aigis asked.

"Yeah" When Yu said that, he looked depressed. "The ruler of the Magician Kingdom sacrificed himself to save one of the rulers, because of this, the Personas failed th save their home world and the Shadows ruled the Persona World, making it the second Shadow World"

"There are two Shadow Worlds?" Naoto asked. Yu nodded.

"The one where they lived and the other where it was originally the home of the Personas"

Yosuke has so many questions in his mind. Like, 'How did Yu know about this?' 'Is there some kind of connection between him and the Personas and Shadows?' 'Did he know about the Shadows and Personas all along before he arrived in Inaba?' 'Is Yu one of the rulers?' and so on.

"The others, you don't need to know" Yu said. The others were silent about this.

"Why?" Aigis spoke up. "Is there a reason?"

"You guys need to figure out about this by yourselves" He answered. "I need to leave, someone called me"

"Yu-senpai!" Naoto yelled as Yu ran and left them behind. "Why did he said that?"

"Maybe it's because he want us to solve the mystery" Yosuke spoke up. "Maybe there's something about him that we never knew"

"I'm wondering if that Yu boy came to that world before" Erika said. "Maybe there's something that he knew about the murders here"

"Yeah, he knows about the Shadow World" Naoto said. "For now on, we need to find clues to see whether or not we would be able to solve the mystery"

"You're right, Naoto" Yosuke said. "We have a mystery to solve"

Yosuke, Naoto, Aigis and Erika leave the school as they went to some place.

Later, a kingdom was shown in the background, it's sky was blue amd historical houses were placed in the ground. The Personas of the Fool Arcana were walking and talking. 

A castle was shown, inside, it was Yu who wore a royalty outift, he was with the Velvet siblings, who are Elizabeth, Theodore, Margaret and Veronica.

"(Name)-san and (Name)-chan really don't remember" Elizabeth said, worriedly. "I'm worried if the other kingdoms will never return to it's former glory"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, they will save the other kingdoms" Yu said, trying to cheer her up. "They are going to be the heroes of this world and (Name) and (Name) will realize that they were reincarnations of their past lives"

"Yeah, then they will rule the Magician Kingdom and the Chariot Kingdom again" Theodore said. 

Later, Yu received a phone call from someone, he pick it up and called the person.

"Mr. Philemon?" Yu said. "What is it? You mean that Nameless, Belladonna, Marie and Lavenza will return to the Velvet Room?"

"Return?!" The Velvet Siblings yelled.

"I see, so you also let the all of the Velvet Siblings to return the Velvet Room also. I see, I'm gonna tell them" With that, the phone call ended. 

"You guys heard what I'm saying, so there's no need to explain"

"What are we gonna do with it, Yu-sama?" Veronica asked.

"You guys just help (Name) to fuse his Personas" Yu said. "Once the following eight kingdoms returns to it's normal state, the Velvet Room will transform into a limousine again"

"Then the other following nine kingdoms, it will turn into an elevator again" Elizabeth said.

"And the last follwing five kingdoms, it will turn into a castle" Margaret said.

"You guys should return to the Velvet Room" Yu commanded. "I have duties to do"

Hearing this, they agreed as they went to the Velvet Room.

Yu starred at the sky as he said, "I love you, (Name). I will get revenge to those Shadows of what they did to you"

Later, the Velvet Siblings were finding a way to the Velvet Room.

"What do you think will happen if the SWET defeated him?" Theodore asked.

"I don't know, Theodore" Veronica said. "We're just helping the guests in the Velvet Room and we don't what's going to happen"

"I'm sure they will defeat him" Margaret said. "They might the potential to defeat him"

"But what if (Name) will die again, like last time?" Theodore yelled in fear. "We don't want this to happen again"

"It won't happen, I promise" Margaret said, trying to soothe him. "I promise it won't happen again"

"You're right" Theodore said, smiling. "It won't happen ever again" 

"Guys, it's the Velvet Room" Elizabeth said as she pointed at the blue door. "Shall we enter?"

Her siblings agreed as they enter the Velvet Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be confusing, but try to at least understand what is going on. Anway, I hope you understand this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

As Yosuke changed to his uniform, Aigis interrupted him.

"Why did Yu left us?" Aigis asked.

"I don't know" Yosuke answered. "It has something to do with that Shadow World. Somehow, when he mentioned about the kingdoms, I felt like I know you before"

As Yosuke said that, a flashback was shown.

_"Miyako Byamori, it's nice to meet you. The boy with brown hair said. A girl who is about 18-years old said with long blonde hair starred at him._

_"You're Yosuke, right?" The girl asked. The boy nodded. "Yu-san told m a lot about you"_

_"He's my fiancé, after all" Yosuke said, smiling._

_"Hey, can I go with you in the Persona World?"_

_"Why is it?"_

_"I wanna see Personas, like Yu-san told me before, I wish I could spend time with you and Yu-san"_

_As Yosuke heard that, he grabbed her hand as they ran._

_"I'll do it for you, you will see the world where I live"_

The flashback ends, Yosuke was starring at Aigis and she blinked.

"Someday, we'll will remember" Aigis said with determination. "I'll protect you from the people that harm you. I hate that, I'll keep my promise

Yosuke smiled at what Aigis said. He heard a voice.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a short man with and the card being yellow.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Aeon Arcana._

After the card and the voice disappeared, Yosuke wondered what it was.

"I see you formed a Social Link" Aigis said.

Yosuke blinked, "How did you know that?"

"Wild Card users have that ability, when you formed a bond with someone, you'll form a Social Link in each Arcana. This way, you can formed and create more Personas, the more you spend time with them, the more you formed Personas, I suggest you should join clubs or find random people to bond with"

"Thank you for that, Aigis" 

As Yosuke and Aigis went to their classrooms. Erika was there.

"Yosuke, can I talk to you for a moment?" Erika asked.

"Sure, Erika-sensei" Yosuke said. As he went to her, Erika starred at him.

"Somehow, I had a feeling I met you before" As Erika said that, a flashback was shown.

_"You're Erika, right?" Yosuke said. The girl with brown hair looks like a younger Erika, she was about 17-years old._

_"How did you know?" She asked._

_"You were a teacher's pet, because of this, you were bullied by many students. Don't worry, I'll protect you from them"_

_As he was about to go, Erika grabbed his hand._

_"Wait, I didn't get to know your name"_

_"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yosuke, let's just say I'm not human, but rather a creature from an another world"_

_As he disappeared, Erika looked at the sky, smiling._

After the flashback ended. Yosuke shook his head.

"Yeah, maybe we got amnesia or something" Yosuke answered.

"Don't worry, I'll help you rememeber, and together, we'll remember how we first met"

Yosuke heard a voice.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a star in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast established a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Arcana._

After it ended, the bell rang.

"Sorry, class started, you guys go to your seats" Erika said as Yosuke and Aigis went to their seats.

After school ended, Yosuke was searching for clubs, like Aigis said, he found a light music club room, it said that they will accept members, he went to the club room to see students praticing.

"Are you going to join?" A girl with a soft voice asked.

"Yeah, I played a guitar and I'm Yosuke, Yosuke Hanamura" Yosuke introduced himself.

"I'm Megumi Hisano, the club president of the light music club" The girl introduced herself. "It's good we had a lead guitarist, since we had a lead singer, the bass guitarist and the keyboardist. Let's start praticing, shall we?"

As Yosuke and his new clubmates were praticing, Yosuke felt he had to form a Social Link with Megumi. After practice ended, Megumi went to him.

"You're not a bad guitarist, I'm looking forward to your talent" Megumi stated.

As Yosuke heard what she said, he heard a voice.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, showing a face of a priestess.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou has established a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana._

After the voice ended, Megumi grabbed a club sign sheet.

"Sign it, this way, I will know if you're a member" She said.

Yosuke signed the sheet as he leave the club room.

When he went to his dorm, he saw Naoto.

"I came here because earlier, a flashback was shown, it's about the incident and I know it's related to you" Naoto said.

As he heard that, a flashback was shown.

 _"Who are you?" A girl with short hair, who is Naoto cried as she was saved by Yosuke_ _._

_"Don't worry, your cousins are safe" Yosuke soothe her. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't save your uncle and aunt"_

_"It's okay, it's not your fault" Naoto whispered. "At least you save me, Minato-oniichan and Minako-oneechan. Thank you for saving us"_

_"Your welcome, Naoto Shirogane" Yosuke said._

_"How did you know my name?" Naoto asked._

_"Just a hunch" Yosuke said. "My name is Yosuke. Someday, we'll see each other again"_

_As the boy disappeared, Naoto starred at a young boy with blue hair and a young girl with brown hair as she smiled, crying._

As the flashback ended, Naoto grabbed Yosuke's shoulder.

"Yosuke-senpai, someday, I'll know who you really are" Naoto said. "We'll have a bond that nobody will see before"

As she said that, he heard a voice.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a wheel in the backgroud.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou has established a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana._

After it ended, Naoto left, saying, "The more we spend time together, the more we remember our memories"

After he heard her said that, Yosuke smiled, looking forward to more Social Links.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! In the early chapters, I said I won't bring Social Links. However, I know what I should with that, I can think of many people who would formed Social Links with Yosuke. Many of them are girls, but don't think it's a harem, Yosuke will be ended up with only one person, and that is his fiancé. Also, all lf the girls who formed a Social Link with him, will never fell in love with him. In Chapter 7-10, Social Links will be focused on the chapters instead of the Shadow World. I hope you're happy about it!
> 
> Social Links:
> 
> Megumi Hisano (Priestess Arcana): Rank I  
> Naoto Shirogane (Fortune Arcana): Rank I  
> Erika Jungo (Star Arcana): Rank I  
> Aigis (Aeon Arcana): Rank I


	8. Chapter 8

As Yosuke woke up, he remembered Aigis saying that he should join clubs or find random people to form Social Links with.

There's no school today, so he went outside. As he walked towards the streets, he saw a boy with blue hair wearing a white shirt and pants.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" Yosuke asked. 

"Oh, I was finding a way home" The boy answered. "It's seems I'm lost"

"Don't worry, I can help you, even though I'm new here" 

The boy bowed and said, "Thank you mister!"

As they were walking, they found a house.

"This is my home, thank you mister!"

As the boy was about to enter his home, Yosuke said, "My name is Yosuke Hanamura. I forgot to tell your name"

As the boy stopped, he said, "Sorry. My name is Haruto Imazaki. I hope we'll hang out some time"

As he enter his house, Yosuke heard a mysterious voice.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a cup, a pyramid, a bird and a square in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessing when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana._

After it ended, Yosuke left, walking towards the streets.

As he was walking, he saw a girl who was about his age, she wore a uniform, which consists of a white blouse with a blue blazer over, a blue skirt, white socks and shoes. She has light blue hair and eyes of the same color.

"Come on, pick up!" She yelled in frustration. "I need you right now!"

"Are you okay?" Yosuke asked. When the girl saw Yosuke, her eyes widened.

"Y-Yosuke-sama?" She whispered.

"How did you know my name?"

"Don't you remember!" She yelled. "I can't believe it! I'm Ayumi Sakurai, you're otaku friend! It's not like Amnesia or something!"

After the girl said that, Yosuke had a flashback.

_"YOSUKE-SAMA!!!" A girl who looks like a younger Ayumi yelled. She was clinging to Yosuke._

_"Ayumi" He sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop being clingy to me?"_

_"All right, you win. But tell me, when you and Yu-san are getting married? I bet you two are kissing each other's neck and slept together"_

_Yosuke's face turned red when she said that, "You're taking it way too far!"_

_"I'M NOT!!!"_

_"Ayumi, can I ask you something?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you rule the Lovers Kingdom for me? I'll appreciate it"_

_Ayumi formed tears in her eyes and hugged Yosuke, "Of course. I love you, even if you and Yu-san are going to get married someday"  
_

After the flashback ended, Ayumi smiled at him.

"Someday, you'll remember. Be careful, Yosuke-sama"

After she said that, she left.

A mysterious voice rings in Yosuke's head.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a man and a woman, confessing in a tree.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana._

After it ended, Yosuke wondered if Ayumi is a Persona User.

While wondering about it, he saw Yu.

"I see you met Ayumi" He said.

"How did you know her?" Yosuke asked.

"She's my childhood and my classmate. We're best friends, even if we had feelings from the same person. My fiancé helped through my abusive life. He's the one who taught me friendship and love""

When Yu said that, he had a flashback.

_"Are you alright?" Yosuke asked. He was talking to a younger Yu._

_"Who are you?" Yu asked._

_"I'm Yosuke and you're Yu, right?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"I know everything in this world because of my father, we love in a world where we ruled the creatures known as Personas_ _. A Persona was created through the person's manifestation and it's Persona represents the inner feelings and personality of a human"_

_"I understand what you mean. Tell me more about this Persona thing. I want to escape from my parents, they hate me and didn't care about their own son. So please, can I come with you?"_

_"All right, you win. But be careful, you shouldn't get hurt"_

After the flashback ended, Yosuke said, "What do you know about me?"

"Let's just say you're more than just a normal human"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just you need to figure it out by yourself. I trust you for saving the world, but be careful, there's something about the Shadow World that you know in the past" Yu said as he leave Yosuke alone.

After Yu left, a mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a young woman, surrounded by an angel, a bull, an eagle and a lion in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the World Arcana._

After it ended, Yosuke went back to the dorm.

When he entered his dorm room, he saw Aigis sitting in the couch.

"Aigis, what's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

"Ever since I went to Tikyo, these memories came to me. I don't know what's going on and I'm sure you, Erika-sensei and Naoto-san have these"

"Yeah. I don't know where are they from. Yu a girl named Ayumi know these memories somehow"

"Ayumi? That name sounds familiar"

"Yeah, it's like, we met her before"

"Yosuke, I have a question"

"Go ahead"

"Everytime you Social Linked with Erika-sensei, Naoto-san, Yu-san and that Ayumi girl, did you get those memories?"

"Yeah"

"Then maybe if you maxed their Social Link, you'll remember those memories. Maybe I will also remember if you maxed out my Social Link"

"That's a good idea, Aigis"

"Somehow, those memories made me human"

A flashback was shwon to them.

_"Yosuke-san?" Aigis said as she saw Yosuke starring at the sky._

_"Miyako, did you miss your brother?" Yosuke asked._

_"Yeah, I wanna see him again"_

_"Then maybe I could invite him here"_

_"Really?! Thank you!!!"_

_"I will try to tell him if he could stay in this world like the others"_

_"I'm happy for you. Thank you for doing this! I wanna see my brother again!"_

As the flashback ended, Aigis was wondering something.

"Brother?" She asked. "I don't have a brother, but these memories gave me something"

"Don't worry, the more we Social Linked, the more you had these memories"

Aigis smiled at what he said. She sensed Yosuke's trust.

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

The tarot card of the Aeon Arcana was shown.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast evolved the bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Aeon Arcana._

"I need to sleep, there's school tomorrow" Aigis said.

Yosuke nodded as they went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Links:
> 
> Megumi Hisano (Priestess Arcana): Rank I  
> Ayumi Sakurai (Lovers Arcana): Rank I  
> Naoto Shirogane (Fortune Arcana): Rank I  
> Erika Jungo (Star Arcana): Rank I  
> Aigis (Aeon Arcana): Rank II  
> Yu Narukami (World Arcana): Rank I


	9. Chapter 9

Yosuke woke up to find he was in the Velvet Room again. However, this time, he saw a girl with auburn whose hair was turned into a ponytail. She wore the Tokyo University uniform from girls and held a Persona device which is color auburn.

"Yosuke?" The girl said, crying in tears. "I can't believe it"

"Who are you?" Yosuke asked in confusion. "Do you know me?"

"You may don't remember, but my name is Minako Arisato" The girl introduced herself. "You saved me, Minato-oniichan and Naoto"

When he heard that, a flashback was shown.

_"Minako" Yosuke said as he float in the sky. He saw a young girl with auburn hair._

_"You're Yosuke-san, right?" Minako asked. Yosuke nodded. "Then you save me, Naoto and Minato-oniichan, right?"_

_"Yeah, I save you guys. I'm sorry I couldn't save your parents"_

_"It's okay, at least you save us"_

_"Come with me"_

_"What? What about Minako-onii_ _chan and Naoto?"_

_"Ask them. Together, you guys will live a happy life together"_

After the flashback ended, Minako turned around and said, "Memories made you remember of who you really are. Even if they're bad memories, they will remain in your mind forever. Also, what you're searching is victory. In each victory of your battles, each battle will become difficult, but it will also become less difficult. What you're really searching is victory, remember that"

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a sun in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana._

Yosuke started to wonder how Yu knows about the Shadow World himself, and Ayumi and Minako knowing who he really was.

"I guess I should go right now" Minako said. 'It's just a dream, one day, I will join your team with Yu-san and Ayumi-chan"

As the Velvet Room faded, Yosuke woke up.

"You're already awake" Aigis said. "Get dressed, we're going to the classroom right now"

As Yosuke dressed in his school uniform and went to the classroom with Aigis, Erika touched his shoulder.

"Are you having an another flashback?" Erika asked.

"No, why is it?" Yosuke asked.

"I'm having an another one, I'm not so sure about these. They gave us memories. My flashback shows that you said you should come with me'

As Erika said that, a flashback was shown.

_"Ugh, exams is boring, I don't wanna study again" Erika complained._

_"Why is it, Erika?" Yosuke asked._

_"I had so many lessons to learn and I don't want to study, exams are hard"_

_"Maybe I could help if you come with me"_

_"Wait, what?!"_

_"You should transfer to my place, I could help you study, after all. I may be intelligent and I could help you, but you should learn them on your own"_

_"Yosuke, that's unfair!"_

_"You should, because you're the one who gave your teacher your grades. The teacher helps you, while you answer and you gave them your grades based on what you answer. So you learn the lessons on your own"_

_"Fine. I'll do it just because I want to live in your world"_

_"So, it's a deal?"_

_"Deal"_

 When the flashback ended, Erika eyes looked saddened.

"I used to have bad grades, but I started studying and working hard because of someone. I don't know who he is, but it may be you" Erika said as her spirit shined. "I'm glad that I met you"

Yosuke felt that he understand Erika more.

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

The tarot card of the Star Arcana was shown.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast evolved the bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Star Arcana._

After the voice ended, the students entered the classroom.

"I guess we should start the lesson" Erika said as Yosuke nodded and went to his seat.

After class ended, Yosuke went to the roof to eat lunch. There, he saw a boy with glasses.

"Oh no, what should I do?" The boy asked.

"Um, are you okay?" Yosuke asked.

"No, my parents are sick, they will die soon and I don't know what to do"

"Sorry about that. Hey, I could help you"

"Really?! Thank you. I need to buy medicine for my parents, but I don't have money"

"I'll do it, after all. I will help you"

"Thank you, sir! What's your name?"

"Yosuke Hanamura at your service"

"I-I'm Sora Kinomoto. I hope we'll be friends"

Yosuke formed a new bond.

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with eyes and it's hands holding a flame in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana._

After the voice ended, Sora ran.

"I need to go to class, see you mister" He said as he left.

Yosuke ate lunch and after that, he went to the classroom.

After class ended, Yosuke went to the light music club for club activities.

He saw Megumi talking to her clubmates.

"Oh you're here, guys this is Yosuke Hanamura" Megumi introduced him to their clubmates.

"Hello" They greeted.

"Let's practice, shall we?" Megumi said as she grabbed the drumsticks and played the drums.

Yosuke and his clubmates followed and practiced.

After practice ended, Megumi looked down.

"What's wrong?" Yosuke asked.

"We have a concert that we will perform, but I don't know what we should perform"

"I'll help you for that" Yosuke said.

"Really?!"

"Yep, after all, I love music and it's my course"

"Thank you! I know I could trust you"

Megumi sense Yosuke's trust.

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

The tarot card of the Priestess Arcana was shown.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast evolved the bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Priestess Arcana._

After the voice ended, Megumi yelled, sayng, "Club activities are over! Go back to your dorm room!"

Yosuke nodded as he went back to his dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering why Minako appeared in the story. Because this is an alternate universe, which means she never met SEES and she never died. She will be a main character in the story and one of the few characters who remembered who Yosuke really was.
> 
> The story has a theme. While Persona 3's theme was death, because the main antagonist, Nyx, plans to destroy humanity. Persona 4's theme was identity and seeking the truth, because the main characters are solving murder cases and finding the identity of the killer and seeking the truth. Persona 5's theme was slavery, as stated in one of the trailers and one of the twins referring Akira Kurusu, the main protagonist as a slave. Persona World's theme was victory and finding the memories. 
> 
> The reason why it's victory and finding memories, it's because, let's start with victory, when Yosuke find/level up a Social Link, the voice said one of the lines, "It brings thee closer to victory", it implied that the voice brings victory to Yosuke whenever he finds/level up a Social Link. Also, Minako said this line, "Also, what you're searching is victory. In each victory of your battles, each battle will become difficult, but it will also become less difficult. What you're really searching is victory, remember that" so Yosuke and his team might be searching for victory in the future. Another reason is because there will be an important once Yosuke started the Social Link of the Judgement Arcana, something that Yosuke will face that's related to victory, I don't know if it will be related to victory, but we'll see.
> 
> Now let's start with memories, it's implied that Yosuke is not human and met each member of the SWET before, but forgot those memories, but those memories started to show and Yosuke was wondering about them. Also, this might spoil you, if Yosuke remembered all of those memories, there may be something tragic happened in his past and the reason why he and the others couldn't remember, but, Yu, Ayumi and Minako remembered those memories, there may be a reason why they remembered. 
> 
> In later chapters, each member will remember their memories when their Social Link got maxed and they will have their Ultimate Persona, but Yosuke will remember his memories when he maxed the Social Link of the Judgement Arcana.
> 
> Also, suggest me an Ultimate Persona from Minako, her Initial is Eurydice, since Eurydice is Orpheus's wife and I don't know who will be her Ultimate Persona. If you have one, comment to me or something. I hope you have some suggestions who will be Minako's Ultimate Persoma
> 
> I hope you understand this. Thank you for reading this story and liking it!
> 
> Social Links:
> 
> Sora Kinomoto (Magician Arcana): Rank I  
> Megumi Hisano (Priestess Arcana): Rank I  
> Ayumi Sakurai (Lovers Arcana): Rank I  
> Naoto Shirogane (Fortune Arcana): Rank I  
> Erika Jungo (Star Arcana): Rank II  
> Aigis (Aeon Arcana): Rank II  
> Yu Narukami (World Arcana): Rank I


	10. Chapter 10

During the day, Yosuke and Aigis were talking towards the hallway, chatting. As they walked around the hallway, they heard someone screaming.

"OH MY GOD!!" A student yelled. "IT'S A DEAD BODY"

When Yosuke and Aigis heard this, they stepped forward the dead body.

"Aigis, call the police!" Yosuke yelled as Aigis nodded and dialed the police.

The police arrived. They were checking the dead body. Dojima was keeping Yosuke, Aigis and Erika safe from the crowd of student as they investigate the dead body.

"The student's name is Maira Kikizaki" Dojima said. "There's no fingerprints in the body and we didn't find any evidences"

"It's possible that she was killed by a Shadow" Yosuke whispered. "They could enter in this world and we don't know how did it happened.

"We should Yu-san for help" Aigis suggested. "I mean, he knows about the other world, so it's possible he knows about it"

"Yu knows about it, huh?" Dojima asked. Yosuke nodded. "Well, make sure he is safe"

"We will" Aigis said.

"Attention, everyone" A voice was heard around the school. "There will be no classes today until the dead body was taken. A student in the high school branch was missing, his name was Riku Byamori"

When Aigis heard this name, she felt that she knew him before.

'Riku?' Aigis whispered. 'Who is that? Why is he so familiar?'

"Aigis" Erika said. "You're spacing out"

"Sorry, Erika-sensei" Aigis apologized. "I was thinking about something"

"Guys" Yosuke said. "We need to go to the alley. Naoto will be there"

"Okay, we will go right now, Dojima-san" Aigis said.

"Be careful out there!" Dojima yelled.

"We will" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke, before you go" Dojima said. "Make sure that Yu is safe. I trust you on this, but you should also be careful, I don't want you to be killed. If something is going on, contact me, I will help you"

"Thanks, Dojima-san" Yosuke said as he felt Dojima's trust on him.

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with an arrow in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creatings Personas of the Hierophant Arcana._  

After the voice ended, Aigis yelled to him saying that they should go to the alley.

"Sorry Dojima-san" Yosuke apologized. "I need to go right now. We have a mystery to solve"

"It's okay" Dojima said. "Be careful, okay!"

"I will!" Yosuke yelled as he ran to his teammates.

 As the Yosuke, Aigis and Erika ran, they saw Naoto.

"So, what happened?" Naoto asked.

Yosuke explained to him what happened earlier. Naoto seemed to understand what Yosuke is explaining.

"I understand" Naoto said. "By the way, there are people waiting for us"

"Huh?" Yosuke, Aigis and Erika asked in confusion.

"We need to hurry!" Naoto yelled as they ran.

When they went to the alley, they saw Yu with Ayumi and Minako.

"Hello there, Yosuke" Yu said.

"Yu, Ayumi, Minako?" Yosuke said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We decide to join you" Ayumi said. "Knowimg that we should save the Arcana Kingdoms, we should also help"

"Arcana Kingdoms?" Naoto asked.

"That's the name of the kingdoms of the Persona World. Each kingdom represents an Arcana and the Personas in each Arcana live in their own Arcana Kingdom" Yu explained. "The only Arcana Kingdoms are the Fool Kingdoms, the Lovers Kingdom and the Star Kingdom"

"Did you guys save the Fool Kingdom and the Lovers Kingdom by yourselves" Aigis asked. Yu nodded.

"We need to go right now, but we need a leader" Minako said. Everyone was thinking who should be the leader, until Yu spoke up.

"How about Yosuke?" Yu suggested. Everyone looks at him, their eyes widened.

"Are you sure about this?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"Of course. I think the whole team here will trust you at your comrades. Also, I know there's something more about you than you realize. We're a team, Yosuke, a team help each other. Even if the challenge is difficult, I'm sure we will win"

"Yu, thank you" Yosuke said. "Okay everyone, listen!"

Everyone looked at Yosuke.

"A student named Riku is missing, so we need to save him, but we don't know where he is"

"He's in the Death Kingdom" Yu stated as he looked in his Persona Device. "We can access there using my device"

Yu hold his device as his device created a portal.

"Wow!" Yosuke said in shocked. "How did you do that?"

"A friend of mine upgraded it for me" Yu said.

"Okay!" Yosuke yelled. "Let's do this team!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

Yosuek felt that he could trust them.

A mysterious voice rings in his head.

_SMASH!_

A tarot card was shown, with a man and a good in the background.

_Thou art I and I am thou. Thou hast formed a new bond._

_It brings thee closer to victory._

_Thou shall be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana._

After the voice disappeared. Aigis yelled to them that they should save Riku before it's too late.

Everyone agreed as they went to the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Social Links:
> 
> SWET (Fool Arcana): Rank I  
> Sora Kinomoto (Magician Arcana): Rank I  
> Megumi Hisano (Priestess Arcana): Rank I  
> Ryotaro Dojima (Hierophant Arcana): Rank I  
> Ayumi Sakurai (Lovers Arcana): Rank I  
> Naoto Shirogane (Fortune Arcana): Rank I  
> Erika Jungo (Star Arcana): Rank II  
> Aigis (Aeon Arcana): Rank II  
> Yu Narukami (World Arcana): Rank I
> 
> Personas:  
> These are the official Personas of SWET:  
> Yosuke Hanamura: Jiraiya  
> Yu Narukami: Izanagi  
> Ayumi Sakurai: Alp  
> Minako Arisato: Orpheus (I decided to change the name, because Eurydice didn't appear in Persona and there's a female Orpheus, so I thought I should keep the female Orpheus's name)  
> Aigis: Palladion  
> Naoto Shirogane: Sukuna-Hikona  
> Erika Jungo: Callisto


End file.
